Hufo
| leader_party = Nororist Party | leader_title = Mayor and Chairman of the Hufo City Council | leader_name = Leif Sigurdsson | leader_title1 = | leader_name1 = | total_type = | unit_pref = | area_magnitude = | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_km2 = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 2,487,129 | population_as_of = 2010 | population_density_km2 = | population_density_sq_mi= | population_est = | pop_est_as_of = | population_demonym = Hufan | population_note = | timezone1 = Isokyrian Standard Time | utc_offset1 = UTC -1 | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = Abbreviation and PNS Number | postal_code = HF-10xxx | area_code_type = | area_code = | website = yourhufo.ik | footnotes = }} Hufo (Isokyrian: ᚻᚢᚠᛟ) is a city, province, the capital, and most populous city in Isokyria. Established in the early middle ages as a port city, Hufo has become an economic powerhouse for the Isokyrian state and is home to over 2 million residents, making it the densest location in Isokyria. Hufo has existed since the 7th century when it began as a trading and port city. It was an indepenent city state until it came under the rule of the Norman-allied Heitvelk after the 1250s. It since existed under the the Kingdom of Isokryia and became incorporated as a proper city under the rule of Queen Helga by royal charter in 1571. It had been Isokyria's de facto capital long before then, being the seat of the royal family and of Parliament. The colonial age brought an era of prosperity to the city as crops from Isokyria's African and East Indie territories were imported. The city hosted many scientific developments during the Enlightenment Era in the areas of astronomy, biology, technology as well as intellectual pursuits such as philosophy and theology. The University of Hufo was established in 1699 and is the oldest institution of higher education in the country. Isokyria experienced two civil wars which overthrew the monarchy and then divided the fragile Republic between communist, socialist, and anarchist forces and nationalist, fascist, and Nororist forces. The latter were victorious and built the modern State of the Isokyrians from Hufo, which became the seat of the Nororist government. Hufo's culture, history, and economic importance have made it a global city from which artistic movements have had a major influence across the world. The Hufo movement, in particular, which combines artistic trends of the past and the present, has been the most pronounced. Nearly all major companies in Isokyria are based in Hufo as is the Isokyrian Stock Exchange. Hufo is governed as both a city and a province, making it the smallest province by area. Its mayor acts as its premier, who has been Leif Sigurdsson since 2013. The Hufo City Council, an elected eight-member board, acts as the city/province's legislature. Etymology The origin of the name "Hufo" is unclear. Popular theory suggests that it originates from the proto-Germanic word "husu", meaning "house," but is not understood what context this word was used for the early development of Hufo. Another theory posits the word may come from the Old Isokyrian word "hafano" which means "ocean side." The problem with this theory is that the word did not come into common parlence until after 500 AD, well after Hufo became an established city. Further more, recorded variations of the name "Hufo" have been found which predate the word "hafano." History Early history The area that would become Hufo has been inhabited for at least the last seven millennia. Nothing is known about the ancient humans that lived in the area as they did not record their history, but some Roman records recount stories of a tribe that lived in what is now Hufo between 400 BC and 120 AD. Filvus, a Roman historian, wrote about these tribes in a miscellaneous collection: Archaeological evidence supports Filvus' accounts but he was unable to write anything about their culture. It is also unknown how Filvus obtained this information as he was not known to be an explorer. Middle ages Hufo was established as a trading and port city after the 7th century, under the rule of various petty kings and chiefs. Hufo grew into a de facto city state by the 9th century and its inhabitants spoke their own language and had their own culture. The Hufans successfully repelled several attempted Viking raids which were recorded in both societies' histories and became part of their respective folklores. The Hufans gained a reputation for being fierce, bloodthirsty, and murderous. Historian James K. Wesley of the University of Pennsylvania writes this reputation was rather unearned: "Our understanding is that the Vikings built this reputation of the savage Hufans more as an explanation for their own defeats. Rather than admit incompetence, they created legends of a people more ruthless than they are." This reputation did not faze Sven I Longblade, who attempted to unite the Isokyrian islands under the Kingdom of Helsa, but failed due to internal turmoil. He was planning an invasion of Hufo by the time of his death. Hufo ultimately fell to the Heitvelk with the assistance of the Normans, ending many centuries of independence. 20th century For much of the 20th century, Hufo was the center of political and social upheaval. Republican movements originated in the southern, more impoverished regions of the city populated by day-laborers and factory workers. Ronald Vernesson, the city's mayor at the time, attempted to keep order admits popular anti-monarchy protests but failed to do so. The First Isokyrian Civil War broke out in Hufo following the assassination of Prince Joris, the Crown Prince and heir apparent and the majority of the fighting over the next two years stayed concentrated in the city and surrounding areas. Present day Since economic liberalization reforms undertaken since Robertsson, Hufo has become what many describe as a "corporate city," home to nearly all major Isokyrian-based companies. The skyline reflects this assertion, with more skyscrapers built in the last ten years than were built for the better part of Nororist rule. The Hufo now represents the most liberal form of Isokyrian culture, a stark contrast to other parts of the country. Despite the Nororist government's record with LGBT rights, several surveys rank Hufo as one of the most gay-friendly cities in western Europe; others dispute this assessment, however. Geography Economy Governance Demographics Education Culture Category:Isokyria